wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthdays
'Queen Chanterella of Celestial Kingdom' Happy birthday to the queen of Celestial Kingdom on woozworld! The queen's name is Chanterella. Her birthday is on October 31, also known as Halloween. Many of us wish that our birthdays are on special holidays like Halloween. Queen Chanterella will host her birthday party in one of the rooms in her castle, titled as "Chanterella's birthday party." She is going to be waiting there for some birthday surprises on her birthday. Hopefully, she will be surprised to see many guests. Chanterella wants presents that has something to do with her obsessions. Obviously, she's obsessed with Sir Isaac Newton, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and clothes from the Rococo and Baroque time periods. You are welcome to give her birthday presents and she happily accepts everything. Luckily, Chanterella does not have a color code, and would proudly accept any color, no matter what color your presents are. However, she is going to most likely enjoy colorable items, hence she can color them herself and use her imagination to choose the colors. Lastly, Queen Chanterella would also really appreciate receiving friend requests from many others like you. She would gladly accept friend requests. The queen of Celestial kingdom is happy to accept friend requests. PrincezzGlitz, Princess of Woozworld! We would like to introduce one of the birthday people who would want to gladly share her birthday. Her name is PrincezzGlitz. Her birthday is on March 16. PrincezzGlitz will be hosting her birthday party in one of the units she created. Before her birthday party started, she will start inviting you and many of her friends. She will hopefully wait for the arrival of her friends. On her birthday, PrincezzGlitz would deeply appreciate a nice post on her WallZ or a lovely message about her birthday. Perhaps a short greeting would warm her heart. The type of presents in which PrincezzGlitz would gladly accept are Wooz and colorable items. She will proudly accept anything as long as they make her happy. Last of all, she also enjoys friend requests. PrincezzGlitz will be happy to receive many friend requests. She would appreciate receiving friend requests from many Woozens around Woozworld. Click here if you want to visit PrincezzGlitz's WoozIn page. Can you PLEASE NOT EDIT!!! Napoleon Bonaparte We would like to introduce one of the birthday people who would want to gladly share his birthday. His name is EmperorNapoleon . His birthday is on August 15. Napoleon is not sure where he wants to host his birthday party, possibly in his throne room. He'll gladly appreciates it if people help invite some guests. Napoleon will hopefully wait for the arrival of his friends, villagers, and monarchs from other kingdoms and empires. He'll be happy to accept presents from you as long as they're French themed or rich items. He'll probably accept some nice clothes from his time. Nappy will also appreciate kind messages greeting him "Happy Birthday!" to warm his heart. Last of all, he enjoys lots of chocolate and food, so give him feasts and host a party anywhere. He accepts any type of ballroom as long as there's no pink. Why? It's because he hates the color pink! Ask an Admin if you would like to be mentioned! :) http://wooz-world.wikia.com/wiki/Admins Category:Confetti Category:Cookie Category:Cupcake Category:Day Category:Entertain Category:Event Category:Festive Category:Food Category:Friends Category:Frosting Category:Fun Category:Festivals Category:Games Category:Gathering Category:Get Category:Gift Category:Gift wrap Category:Give Category:Goodie bags Category:Greeting card Category:Guests Category:Happy birthday Category:Hat Category:Ice cream Category:Icing Category:Invite Category:Invitation Category:Jubilee Category:Juice Category:Lollipop Category:Noise maker Category:Package Category:Paper plate Category:Party favors Category:Party hat Category:Play Category:Pinata Category:Pizza Category:Popsicle Category:Present Category:Presents Category:Receive Category:Ribbon Category:RSVP Category:Sparkler Category:Sweets Category:Thank you Category:Thank you note Category:Throw a party Category:Toys Category:Treat Category:Treat bags Category:Wingding Category:Wish Category:Wrapped Category:Wrapping paper Category:Year Category:Bonaparty Category:Napoleon Borntoparty Category:Aging Category:Old Category:Growing Category:Grow Category:Anniversary Category:Anniversaries